


What happened yesterday?

by Tako_i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako_i/pseuds/Tako_i
Summary: You are about to be a 5th year student at Hogwarts looking forward to meeting your best friend Charlies well known family, the Weasleyswhen an unplanned one night stand complicates not only your visit but also your life.Smutty in chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly woke up with the worst headache of all your 16 years life experience.   
For a moment you lay, eyes shut painfully, just listening to the regret pumping through your brain cells. Thum, thum, thum, ...   
Ever so slowly you gained consciousness over the rest of your body. There was a soreness in your throat when you swallowed and with no doubt your breath must smell of sin and misery. It was accompanied by the tingling sensation of your arm being half-way cut off from your blood circulation.   
A sour feeling was floating in your stomach, you noticed with an internal groan which soon turned into an external one when you chilled at the suddenly persistent weirdness between your legs. It wasn't the sweet ache you'd discovered years ago when thinking of the touches you might share one day with handsome strangers but rather like someone had taken sandpaper to it only to gush jello on right after.  
The thought made you slightly gag and you turned onto your back.   
It was only then that you noticed the weight that was causing disruption to your arms blood circulation.   
Wide eyed you stared at the red haired head of a person peacefully sleeping on your arm.  
Or rather a man sleeping on your arm. The thought cursed once through your entire body. This was not one of your half-awake boy next door fantasies. This was a man and he smelled disgustingly of sweat and liqueur.   
Suddenly wide awake you jump out of your bed with an unbecoming yelp. Your head was screaming at you while your eyes watched the man move in his sleep.   
Slowly your head let you know something just as important. This was not your bed. In fact this was a room you had never seen before. Your body might have been slow but your emotions weren't and full blown panic was mixed into your confusion and pain.   
The red head was moving again and  your eyes snapped up to be met by his. He looked at you, his eyes changing from sleepy to displeased to a sparkle and soon enough he seemed to join you in confusion. He opened his mouth right when you were distracted from his gaze by a sensation down in your private parts. Looking down at yourself you realised what had caused the sparkle in his eyes. You were completely naked and the sensation was something dripping from you.   
Your shocked head was unable to wrap your around the facts and your ears were momentarily deaf. Thankfully your brain was well enough to find an escape and you rushed to the fireplace with floo powder on top of it and off you were. Back to your own room where you'd be safe to think and have a much needed shower.   
What in all hell had happened yesterday?


	2. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your memory is slowly coming back....

Yesterday you'd have said life was good. It was summer, you were looking forward to start your 5th year at hogwarts where you had a steady group of friends. Most of them were ravenclaws as yourself. You might not have been particularly popular but you had friend that were. One of them was Charlie Weasley who's last name automatically made him well known. Charlie and you would probably call yourselves best friends if you were the types for such labels and he had invited you to come over in a few days. You were looking forward to meeting the Weasley clan but also nervous to meet such a big family all at once. Your own family was not known for anything and your parents weren't known as anything which resulted in you not being either. You were so used to flying under the radar thanks to your introverted character but that was the thing that silently bugged you. You were a just as powerful witch as most of your friends and you worked continuously to self improve. You made a point of being nice and you knew the right people. Why the hell did you feel like the oddly normal boring person all the time? And why were you the one that always got ignored though you were trying your hardest to get people's attention? Most of the day was spent groveling over your unnoticed charisma. At the end you were so frustrated with the world you picked a fight with your parents and stormed out of the house. 

In a rash, teenage, emotional moment you decided to finally make use of the age altering magic  
trick you'd bought only to never get yourself to actually use it.  
That had been what brought you into the pub and it was what had gotten you into this sodding situation. You'd started to drink and soon you must have thought you were an old sailor because you tried to drink away a thirst non of these drink would ever still.  
Slowly it came back to you. Memories of drunken dancing, blabbering to yourself about how you were absolutely cool enough to be popular, spotting a man eerily looking like Charlie across the room, stumble dancing over to him. He had talked to you and you decided to show "Charlie" just how charming you could be. The sweettalking (and possibly a few lies about the story of your life) had you wildly snogging "Charlie". Ha, now you'd really proved to him what an individual woman you were. You slowly got carried away on that thought and soon found yourself flooing to the strangers home.  
To stop yourself from tipping over you held on to him which caused him to sweetly chuckle. Although his drunken state he asked if you were feeling alright. Locking eyes with him you answered by aggressively kissing him and thereby causing another chuckle.  
His kisses were passionate and got you tingly in all the best places. Before you knew what was happening your legs hit the side if the bed. You sat down and started feeling his body with your hands. The firm muscular shape and the narrow hips had something intoxicating to you. Hyper focused on feeling you guided your hand under his shirt. All thoughts of Charlie were gone and all you could think if was feeling this amazing body pressed up to yours. You pulled him closer and he lay you on your back. Slowly kissing down your body you felt so many new sensations that had you shiver and tremble under his touch. Colours and sounds were floating around you and when you concentrated you noticed that your shirt and skirt were pushed up. Trying to get rid of the annoying fabric you murmured a spell. When nothing happened you whined with desperation. The red head kissed his way back up to your neck and whispered to you "don't worry princess I got you" and with that your clothes vanished. You sighed and let your hand play over his back. On command his clothes disappeared as well. Your inexperience showing, you looked at him with uncertainty but his soft kisses and sweet words led you right back the sensual pleasure you were feeling. You felt his hand patiently grazing over your legs and stomach circling to your private parts where a dull ache had settled. Desperate for something you nudged at his arm. When he first touched you there your entire body lit up and you felt the overwhelming need to push against his hand. He started giving in to your greedy thrusts and you felt  his finger ghosting over your opening. He praised you with a honey voice when he found how wet you were. He easily slipped one finger in and you mind exploded in new nerves being triggered. Your thoughts were short and filled with lust and the few word you actually managed to mutter were ones of need and hunger. When his body moved a bit upward on yours you found his muscular buttocks was perfect to hold on to while the world around you was spinning. When you felt something at your entrance you held on tight to the red head and planted nervous kisses on his neck. He calmly reassured you and you were almost certain you heard him telling you say stop if it was too much. Your mind could only circle around the sensation and the uncoordinated whirl of emotions. You felt weirdly stretched and as if he was almost poking at your soul. The thought had you clench down on him which drew a sharp breath and moan from him and wince from you. His hands were softly caressing your hair and his low voice you soften your grip. When he started moving your world was shattering with every thrust. The liqueur had you focused rushing from his scent, to the friction between your bodies to his soft lips on yours and to the tight knot forming within your guts. His breaths were shorter now and it felt like he was hammering into you at an unnatural speed.  
You clenched again this time from the white energy you'd felt a few times before when touching yourself and you knew the explosion was close. When it burst you felt yourself concluding around him your nails raking over his back. He slammed into you while your body quickly became too sensitive and you were hardly able to manage your twitching body. When he suddenly held still you slightly  disoriented moved your hands all over him. Your body started to shut down right away and you felt sleep capture you while the red head held you warm and close.


End file.
